Dog Days
by KlausNCaroline
Summary: Bonnie trys to save everyone by having Klaus put in someone elses body. However the spell goes terribly wrong and Klaus ends up in the body of a dog. Based loosely after Episode 22 of Season 3 *Winner of the 2012 Klaroline Award*
1. Chapter 1

"Klaus?" I heard the little witch call my name as I slowly maneuvered out of my hiding place.

When she first caught sight of me she let out a gasp followed by a fit of giggles. Of course the idiotic witch would be laughing, this was perfect for her. The big bad was now in the body of a big brown mutt. I lowered my head and let out a growl baring my teeth at her in warning.

She straightened up and asked "How?" as she walked closer eyeing me like I had on a clown suite. This was ridiculous I thought as I lunged at her pinning her down on the ground snarling in her face.

Her face was full of fear now as she started to tremble underneath my paws. I backed off just a bit and thought; "Now that's more like it."

"I don't know what happen" she started to speak fast. "I will find out though and I will fix it"

I watched her facial features change from scared to confusion. I growled again as my patience was not something I was known for. My life was in the hands of what had to be the most idiotic witch on the planet.

"You, stay here. I'll come back when I have it figured out" She pointed towards the cave.

Did this little witch just give me an order? No one tells Klaus what to do! With that thought I turned and took off to the one place I could find my sister, Mystic Falls High.

I sat at the edge of the parking lot scanning all the cars looking for Rebekah's. That's when my eyes caught sight of my blonde Angel. She was leaning up against her car and "her" dog was ravishing her. Do women even like this treatment? Being ravished in a parking lot? Women can certainly not like this, she's still a lady.

I quickly got onto my paws and headed over to them letting out a bark on the way over. Both of them turned and looked at me as I approached. Caroline had a very sweet smile on her face as she leaned down and called me over. While Tyler looked like something smelled really bad. Just the reaction I was looking for Mate, I thought while sitting in front of Caroline.

"Now who are you handsome man?" Caroline asked while smushing my face in between her hands. I let out a whine and that seemed to work her up even more as she moved her hands to my ears and massaged them.

Most men would find this degrading. Most men would think, look at the big bad being talked to like a baby. Most men are not me and at this moment I was in Heaven. My blonde Angel looking at me like I was special and not being able to keep her hands off me. Most men would not sink so low, I on the other hand will take what I can get.

"Ahh, Caroline!" Tyler said while grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. "It could have rabies." He spit out

I lowered my head and let out a growl as I approached Tyler. He did what any sissified boy would do and threw Caroline in front of him blocking myself from him.

Caroline turned and shoved him. "Tyler, knock it off! He's sweet and he may be lost."

I took this as my cue and gently lifted my leg letting myself release onto Tyler's leg.

"OH SHH.." Tyler snapped

This made Caroline happy as she started laughing. It was like the Angel was singing, it sounded beautiful.

"Caroline, Let's go! NOW!" Tyler yelled

"I am not leaving him." She looked over and gestured my way.

"I am not going anywhere that dog is going!" He shouted at her again

The anger was boiling inside of me watching him talk to my Caroline like this. Who does he think he is to treat her like she was nothing? It was he that was nothing; it was he that was not deserving of my Angel.

Caroline walked over and kneeled in front of me again. Letting her fingers play in my hair. "Bye Tyler!" was all she said which made him huff away angry. I lifted my head proud.

"Well, after that stunt I would have to say you're the ALPHA male" She said highlighting the word Alpha. Well this was nice, even as a dog I could hold my place.

"Come on" she gestured to her car. "I am taking you home."

I scanned the parking lot as I thought quickly over my options. Spend some time with Caroline where she dotted on me or trying to convince my sister that I was inside a dogs body? I leaped into Caroline's car sitting on the passenger seat. This choice was one of the easiest ones of my existence.

We pulled out of the parking lot as Caroline leaned over to turn on the music.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screeched making my head automatically tilt as I eyed her.

"EVERYBODYS GOT A DARK SIDE, CAN YOU LOVE ME, CAN YOU LOVE MINE?" She shouted out the lyrics while turning to me.

"You like Kelly Clarkson too?" She asked not expecting an answer for she was already turned back towards the road and singing.

"NO BODY IS PICTURE PERFECT, BUT YOUR WORTH IT, YOU KNOW THAT YOUR WORTH IT."

She brought her hand over and scuffed up my hair a little as she turned to me again and sang "Can you love me, even with my dark side?"

Yes, Caroline I thought. I can, can you love mine?

"We are home" She sang opening my door for me as I jumped out.

"My mom should be ok with you until we find out if you have a home already. I can't imagine you not having a home, you're so sweet." She said opening the front door wide enough for us both to walk in.

You have no idea how sweet I could be to you Caroline, if you would just take a chance. I frowned inwardly at how open she could be with me as a dog but not with me in my own body.

"Come on boy" She called and I was snapped out of my thoughts as I followed her upstairs.

We walked into her room and she shut the door behind us. "No barking" she snapped which made me tilt my head at her order. "Please" she purred out. Oh my angel anything for you.

She slid on top of her bed pulling her back pack along with her. She started sorting things and fanning the books out in front of her. She leaned back onto the head board letting her hair fall all around the front of her face. I watched as her facial features had changed to that of happy to being sad. I watched her hand go to a piece of paper on her nightstand and she gently brought it up to her eyes tracing whatever was on it with her fingertips.

I slowly walked over and sat next to the bed letting my head lay on the edge. She turned and looked at me as the tears started to touch the tips of her lashes. Why was my Angel so sad? I thought.

She set the paper on her lap and I looked down at it. My whole body stilled at the sight of it. It was my drawing, the one I gave her after the Ball. She kept it, even after everything, even after my "death".

She took her hands and slowly wiped the tears from her face and then smiled down at me. "You know that whole Alpha show you put on today reminded me of someone." She giggled a little at her thought.

"So until we find out your REAL name, I am going to call you Klaus."

I barked loudly excited that she had thought of me and then quickly remembered the no barking rule. I squinted waiting for the punishment but all I heard was laughing.

"Aweee, I am glad you like it that much." She said leaning down to kiss my furry cheek.

"I think we can be good friends KLAUS" she let my name role off her tongue in such a way I had never heard it like that.

For the first time I actually felt I had a real chance with the Angel sitting in front of me. Maybe the witch wasn't as stupid as I had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally" She huffed out while sliding off of her bed. "All of this homework is just a means to an end. Know what I mean?" She asked looking down at me while I rose from my sitting position.

She walked over to her dresser and started pulling out different options of things to change into. Deciding on a pair of pink boy shorts and a white tank top.

Without any notice she bent over and pulled down her pants leaving little to the imagination. Which mind you I have a very creative one. I quickly shut my eyes and scolded myself for not doing it sooner. She may not know that I am Klaus but I will treat her like the lady she deserves to be treated as. So until she asks me to look at her like this, I won't.

I heard the door open but didn't dare to open one eye yet. "Klaus?" she asked

I opened my eyes taking in the sight in front of me. The sun was now setting through the window bringing in rays of red and pink. As Caroline stood there in the doorway being hit by all of the colors and her hair gently cascading down her back leading to a very tight…

"Come on!" She called snapping me out of my moment.

I followed her downstairs into the kitchen where she was busy pulling down a big ceramic bowl and grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn. Like the gentlemen I am I did not let my eyes wander as she reached high into the cupboard letting the hem of her shirt rise to show the smooth skin on the small of her back. I also didn't let my eyes wander as she danced her way to the microwave letting her hips sway to the music that was playing from the IPod dock.

She punched in the numbers and hit start spinning around and placing her hand out to me. "May I have this dance sir?" she asked sweetly

I was taken back a second that she was wanting to dance with a dog. I mean I am all for being humane to animals but Caroline was just taking it to a whole other level.

What my Angel wants though, she gets. I thought as I placed my paw in her hand and tried my best to not make a fool of myself. However was reminded of what a fool I was when I glanced at our reflection in the window.

"You're quite the dancer" she said letting my paws go to take the popcorn out of the beeping microwave. I smiled inwardly at her choice of words and replied to myself "Well, I just happen to be Klaus Mikaelson"

"There's something I have to tell you about Friday movie night" She said grabbing a bag of M&M's and pouring them into the bowl she had just dumped the popcorn in. "The first is that you need salty and sweet" She nodded towards the bowl she had in her hands while walking to the living room.

"The second is The Notebook, because it just makes you feel like life is worth living" The Notebook? I thought, must be a documentary and I love those.

She set everything up and settled onto the couch with her bowl and the remote. I saw a blanket across the room and went over to get it. Dragging it back over to Caroline and draping it over her legs. She looked down at me questionably. "WOW!" She shouted "You must be one of those HollyWood dogs!"

I smiled inwardly at the compliment as I went to lie down in front of her.

"No, No" She whispered patting the spot next to her. "Up here"

I quickly leaped up onto the couch and laid my head on her legs. She took her hand and laid it on my shoulders playing with my hair. I shut my eyes for a few seconds imagining what it would be like for her to knowingly run her fingers through my hair.

Now, there are a few things everyone must be warned about The Notebook. The first is, ITS NOT A DOCUMENTARY! False advertising at its best if you ask me. The second is I do not know who wrote this but Noah's character is so unrealistic. What real man talks like him?!

Caroline sighs taking me out of my thoughts as she listens to Noah.

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_

"What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt." Caroline says repeating what Allie is saying.

"_Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?"_

"What do I want?" Caroline whispers wiping the tears from her face. The second time today I had to watch my Angel cry.

I pushed my nose up to her face and let my cold nose nuzzle her cheek. She giggled at the touch and pulled me in for a tight hug. She kept her arms draped around me as we sat there watching the rest of the movie.

When it ended Caroline was in a very sad mood. I could see why, it was a pretty depressing movie. What kind of happy ending is it when Allie forgot all about him? Who would want to live that way? I could never imagine having to live and watch the one you love never being able to hold them or speak to them the way you did.

That thought made me still. Not only was I commenting on The Notebook and feeling shame about just that. I was also realizing how alike mine and Caroline's situation is right now. I am getting to be with her even though it's not in the way I want, however I am with her. Soon this will be taken from me and I, like Noah will have to sit and watch Caroline like these moments had never happen.

Caroline slipped into bed and situated the pillow to her liking. "Klaus" she called patting the spot next to her. I jumped onto her bed and laid down next to her staring at the dry tear marks on her face.

I wondered what had gotten her so upset or if this was just a woman thing when they watch movies like this. Any which way I did not like seeing her so sad, I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy. That got me thinking that this may be the only chance I will ever have to show Caroline just how much fun she could have with me. Starting tomorrow I would show Caroline how she deserves to be treated.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken me a few hours to get situated my two gestures this morning for Caroline. One was gently tucked away in her car and the other I was holding gently by the stem with my mouth. The downside of being a dog is that I am limited in what I can give her and what I can show her of my affections. However it seems I have been given this chance and I have to do all I can to open her eyes, if even for a moment to the possibility of us.

I gently laid the rose down on the bed in front of where she lay. I sat down in front of her and laid my head on the bed watching her as she slept and wishing I could reach out to stroke her heavenly face. Her eyes fluttered open looking at the rose in front of her. She gently stroked the stem picking it up while she lifted herself to a seated position. She gently brought it up to her nose and inhaled the scent.

This was no ordinary rose. It was a black magic rose, which was the closest to a black rose you can find. It has the softest velvet petals and this one was just as perfect as the woman holding it gently in her hands.

She looked down at me and smiled and then back at the rose. "I have never seen anything so beautiful" She whispered.

"I have" I responded to myself while not taking my eyes off her face

"I can't believe he did this, he never gets me flowers" She said standing up and taking the rose with her

Wait, What? I thought tilting my head in confusion.

She gently laid the rose on her dresser and said "Tyler's not the romantic type"

I cringed; she thinks the rose is from the mutt. GREAT, this was BLOODY BRILLIANT! Why didn't I just attach a note that said yours truly, Tyler? I shook my head at my stupidity. Of course she wouldn't think a dog would bring her a flower.

We headed out to the car and my head was lowered in shame at my first attempt. My second one better bring some kind of emotion or I may just as well be in the dog house. No pun intended.

I was sitting upfront with her again watching as she searched for her keys. "This is weird, I always leave them right up here" She said pulling down both visors and scrunching up her face in confusion.

I nosed the glove box and whined pulling her attention from the visors. She gently pulled it open letting the contents fall out and stilling at the sight in front of me. The black velvet box I had given her the night of her birthday lay at my paws. She gently picked it up running her fingers over the top asking "How did this get in there?"

She opened it up slowly revealing the bracelet I had given her. The one she so easily threw at me the night of the Ball. She gasped as she gently took the bracelet out of the box and held it up in the light illuminating the car with rainbows as the light reflected off the bracelet.

The bracelet wasn't the only thing illuminating as she gently clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Her whole face was full of light as she looked down and gently touched the diamonds.

"I'll take you anywhere" She said and smiled one last time at the bracelet before reaching over and grabbing the keys from the glove box. I shut it with my nose and then looked up at her.

"Thank You" She said to me, although it was for closing the glove box not for the bracelet

We pulled up to what looked like a shopping center. "Have to get you a few things and then we will head to the car wash" she said gesturing for me to follow her.

I slowly walked beside her as we went through the sliding doors.

"UH MAM, MAM STOP! That dog doesn't have a collar or a leash. He can't be in here!" A clerk shouted at her

She gently leaned into him starting her compulsion. "I am going to get my dog here a few items and you are not going to care if he demolishes the whole store let alone not wearing a collar."

That's my girl, never take no for an answer love.

We started in an aisle that had nothing but toys. I shook my head at her sheer excitement while she bounced up and down the aisle pulling things off shelves and squeaking anything she could get her hands on.

"Here, try this!" she shouted stuffing a large fleece toy in my mouth. I gaged and spit it out. "Awee, you don't like that one?" she asked while stuffing another toy in my mouth. OK, this was getting out of hand I though as I spit that one out and tried to get the fleece off my tongue.

"OHHHH, look at this one MR MAN." She said while dancing a Mail Man fleece toy in my face. "GRRRRRRR" she growled at me while attacking me with the toy.

"HERE, HERE!" she squeaked jumping up with the toy in her hand to the aisle with leashes and collars.

I cringed as she eyed the baby blue collars. Come on Love, you have better taste then this. I walked over to the leather collars and leashes and sat in front of them and barked. If I was going to have to wear anything it was going to be rugged and tuff like me. Maybe that one with spikes on it, now that's more like it.

She walked over and giggled out "No, no. Your too sweet for those" She held up the mail man and danced him around in front of me again. She asked for it, she wanted to see how "sweet" I was.

I grabbed the mail man by the throat and ripped his head off, spitting it out on the floor as I ripped his body to shreds. I clawed at his body making sure all stuffing was evacuated and growled successfully at the dismembered toy.

I looked up at my Angel who was eyeing me with wide eyes. No trace of humor on her face as she bent down to pick up all the discarded mail man parts and setting them on a shelf beside her.

I watched her as she leaned over me to pull the black spike studded collar off the rack and place it around my neck. She snapped it in place and said "I wouldn't expect anything less for an Alpha" I smiled inwardly while thinking that's right Sweet Heart, remember that.

It seemed though that moment and those words were forgotten in the next aisle because she was now pulling off the shelf a horridly ugly Pirate hat. She slapped it on my head and attached it underneath my chin saying "ARHH, You look good as a Pirate"

I pawed at it, to try and get it off until she snapped "No!" I won the war but not the battle I thought as we went to check out.


	4. Chapter 4

I am Klaus Mikaelson. I am the most powerful creature on earth as well as the most feared. I have taken down cities and have had countries bow down at my feet. I have ripped fear into anyone who has crossed me and I have always stayed one step ahead. The mere sight of me should make anyone who stood before me cower down at my greatness.

"As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold"

Caroline sang while smashing my pirate hat further onto my head. "Yes, the GREAT KLAUS MIKAELSON" I thought while she continued singing and dancing in the car.

We couldn't have reached the school parking lot at a better time as I was just about to throw myself out the window. I was really starting to wonder about my Angels music choices. First there was this Bieber, who I will be honest I may use while torturing people from now on. Then there was One Direction, Demi Lovato and some girl who wanted somebody to call her. Which by the middle of the song I wanted to call her just to make her stop.

Caroline stepped out of the car quickly pulling off her sundress while my eyes roamed down her body. She was wearing a blue bikini top and shorts that barely covered her backside.

I hoped out of the car grabbing her sun dress with my mouth on the way out and shoving it towards her. She gently took it out of my mouth and threw it in the car shutting the door quickly before I could lunge back in and get it. She was not going to wash cars in this was she? "Too many clothes" was all she replied as she turned and ran up to the rest of the girls waiting for her.

I looked around at the scene in front of me. Caroline's cheer squad all scantily dressed as cars lined up waiting to be washed. Mind you all of the drivers were male and I could see the desire in their eyes. Like predators looking at their prey. I didn't like this one bit.

Caroline was washing a red mustang leaning over it seductively and swaying her hips to the music while soaping up the car. The driver was scanning her body with a smirk on his face. "That's enough" I thought as I jumped up onto the window growling at him. He cowered in his seat yelling profanities at me.

Caroline grabbed me by the collar apologizing to the man while scolding me. All I could think of was isn't this how it always is, you try and be the hero, the gentlemen and then YOU are the one who's scolded.

She was dragging me to her car when I broke free and decided to have some fun of my own. I grabbed one of the sponges from the bucket and chased Caroline with it until she threw her hands up in surrender. I lowered my head as she turned quickly and grabbed one of the hoses pointing the sprayer at me. This was a draw I thought as I lunged forward jumping up onto her and squishing the sponge with my mouth drenching her with the soapy water.

She took the sprayer and started squirting me in the face while she laughed loudly. I ran from one side to the other trying to get away from her until I finally gave in and started leaping up biting at the water. Her face was absolutely priceless while we played and in this moment I was assured even more that I could truly make her happy.

"Well, that was fun" Caroline said stepping out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

I sat in front of her as she kneeled down and gently massaged my ears. She scanned my face awhile before saying "I am going to be really sad to see you go. I know there is a family out there who is missing you."

Family Yes, I thought. Missing me though is up for interpretation.

"Where is my woman?"

We both turned our heads to the door to see Tyler stroll in. He was wearing a very proud egotistical smirk. With a hint of the predatorial look I saw in every man's eyes today at the wash.

"Why is that mutt here?" He yelled at her

Well Mate I was just thinking the same thing I thought letting out a low growl.

Caroline stood up and smiled at Tyler pulling him into her. "Well" she said tracing his lips with her fingers. "He will be here till I find his home. I am going to put up posters tomorrow."

"Fine" was all he said as he slid his hand up her shirt. She quickly slapped it away and pushed him.

"I actually want to talk to you Ty"

He approached her again pulling at her shirt and tugging her closer as he put his lips to hers. His hands were all over her and I was about to turn away until I saw she was struggling. She was trying to break free and he kept pressing onto her harder and his hands were getting more urgent with her.

I barked and then started growling. Tyler stopped and turned to me "Go put him in the bathroom. I am taking you now." He hissed

"Tyler, we are not doing this. STOP! I want to talk to you." Caroline begged

Tyler turned back to her and grabbed her by the back of the head. "You can nag me when we are through" was all he said as he shoved her down onto the bed.

It only took a split second and I had lunged and grabbed him by the throat. I ripped and thrashed and used all the power this dog's body would allow me to use. Tyler quickly grabbed me by the throat and yanked me off him throwing me against the door.

I tried to pull myself up and a shot of pain went through my body paralyzing me on the floor.

"I am outta here" Tyler spit out taking one last look at Caroline and storming to the door.

Caroline was in his face the second he was at the door and she hissed out "Don't you ever come back either. I am not your sexual play toy anymore."

He scoffed at her slamming the door shut as he left.

Caroline was quickly at my side moving my legs and checking to see if I was bleeding. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she cupped her mouth letting out soft sobs and shaking her head. I looked up at her pawing at her leg. She took my paw in her hand and held it while she took my head and pulled it onto her lap.

"I am so sorry" she sobbed out

I pressed my nose under her palm pushing her free hand up to slide onto my shoulders.

You have no need to be sorry Love I thought. I am the one who is sorry. I am sorry for ever hurting you, I am sorry for hurting the ones you cared about and most of all I am sorry for thinking I was somehow the best choice for you. Tyler never deserved you but Sweet Heart, neither do I. Or I guess now I should say neither "did" I.

I was a canine, no longer an immortal Hybrid. As I looked up one last time at my weeping Angel I was reminded that for someone who was alive for one thousand years, these past few days were the only time I truly lived.


	5. Chapter 5

"Klaus? Come on Klaus. Wakey wakey or no bakey"

I slowly opened my eyes to my blonde Angel hovering over me as she lightly shook me. Was this Heaven? If it was it was obviously not my works that had landed me here.

"Come on, you're coming with me. I have to drop something off for Rebekah since she wasn't at school Friday and then we can put up some lost posters for you."

So I wasn't dead and I was still a dog. Second chances just keep being thrown at me.

She smiled down at me cupping my muzzle in her hands. "I am really going to miss you." She said before getting up to leave.

We pulled up to my mansion and she parked her car at the front entrance. I quickly scanned around to see no other cars. She opened my door for me and I jumped out following her to the entrance.

She rang the doorbell and stepped back. "Guess she's not home. I'll just leave this here" she said waving an envelope in the air.

I laughed inwardly at her impatience to not come face to face with my sister. Rebekah was very intimidating but they had a lot more in common than Caroline knew.

I barked and walked around the back, looking over my shoulder to make sure Caroline was following me. Part of me thought it was best we leave but the other part wondered why Rebekah wasn't answering and why she hadn't been at school.

"Oh, another door" Caroline said trying the handle and pushing it open. I pushed the door open further with my nose and quickly went inside.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled running after me.

We both stopped in the living room to see all the furniture covered up. All the curtains were closed and it seemed abandon, like no one ever lived here, or if they had not for a very long time.

I quickly took off up the stairs to my room. Caroline was beside me in a second standing in my doorway. I looked up at her and then walked into my room to see if anything had been touched. Just a day ago I was in here picking up Caroline's bracelet and I didn't think twice about looking around the house. When did they leave? Was it because they thought I had died?

I turned to see Caroline was standing in front of my dresser holding one of my necklaces in her hand. I slowly walked up to her and watched her facial features change from happy to confused. She then did something I never would have believed if I had not seen it. She gently placed my necklace around her neck grasping the pendent in her palm while her eyes kept scanning all of my things; acting like this was the most natural thing for her to be doing.

So many emotions were going through me right now. I was ecstatic that she was here and interested in looking at my things. What shocked me though was that she seemed to be having a battle with her emotions. I wouldn't dare allow myself to hope that Caroline actually may be missing me right now. No, that would be ridiculous. However right now as she took my sketch book into her hands and slid herself on top of my bed, that is exactly what it looked like.

I leaped up onto my bed beside her and sat down next to her watching her face as she opened up my sketchbook. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled as her fingers went to trace the lines I had drawn on the paper. Her eyes were looking straight into her own at this moment.

She shook her head and scoffed "He always seemed to see me so differently then who I truly am."

She held the drawing up to my face and started pointing out things on the drawing. She started with her hair as she commented "I mean I have a halo, what did he think? I am an Angel?"

Actually I do Sweet Heart, you're my Angel. I answered to myself as she pointed out the next issue she had with the drawing.

"Then there's this" She said gesturing to the entire picture. "I mean who looks like a Greek Goddess?"

I shook my head and thought, how did this incredible woman not truly see who she really was? She had been with boys, that was how. No one had truly encouraged her into seeing just how incredible she was. It wasn't just her looks that were stunning but the way she talked and how she held her head up in the most discouraging circumstances. She had strength that could bring any city to its knees, power that she didn't even know she had. She was compassionate, passionate and trusting.

I cringed at the last thought. What have I done? I have thrown away any chance of her ever trusting me for a few days with her. I looked up at her face as she smiled down at my drawing. She felt something for me, I could see it. I still could not fully understand it, how this Angel could feel anything for a monster like me. What have I done?

I jumped off the bed and started barking frantically for her to follow me. She quickly got off the bed and walked over to me and kneeled down. "What?" she asked.

I walked over and grabbed one of my brushes popping one of the paint canisters open with my paw. There was only one way I could think of to tell her who I really was. I couldn't keep this lie up; she deserved to know the truth. I dipped the brush in the paint and slowly with my mouth dragged the brush along the canvas to write "I am"

"WOW, there is no doubt in my mind you are a HollyWood dog now!" She giggled out

I turned to look at her, the happiness of this moment made my chest ache. I so badly wanted her to just know who I really was and for us to continue on just like this.

There is something about charades though, they always come to an end and it usually changes things faster than you think.

"Caroline?"

I dropped the brush from my mouth and looked up at the witch. Here's to staying one step ahead I thought lowering my head to the ground.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Caroline questioned as she got up from the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing. I am looking for Klaus." She said taking a step closer as I looked up at her

Caroline tilted her head to the side "Not following you"

Bonnie pointed at me "Klaus"

Caroline looked down at me and smiled and then back at Bonnie. "How did you know his name?" she asked gesturing to me

"You know that's Klaus?" Bonnie asked angrily

"Yeeeees, because I named him. Duh Bonnie" She threw her hands in the air like it was all so simple

Bonnie looked down at me with an icy glare and then back up at Caroline. "No, Caroline. HE IS KLAUS!" she snapped

Yes, all charades must end and even when you believe they can go on forever, they do not.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline stood there frozen looking at me and then back at Bonnie. Her head kept bouncing back and forth like this was a tennis match.

"YOU" she snarled pointing a finger at me

I could see it all over her face, betrayal. I betrayed her and I knew as I watched her slowly creep closer to me that I deserved whatever she was about to do. I said I cared about her but yet I did what everyone around her did, I deceived her. I selfishly wanted whatever moments with her I could have and I didn't think of how those decisions would affect her.

I lifted my head up to meet her eyes and I watched as the tears started to accumulate on her lashes. She raised a hand up and I squinted waiting for her to smack me but it never came. I opened my eyes to see her biting her lip as she shook her head. The tears now streaming down her face so fast I could hardly make out her features. I let out a whimper for it's the only voice I had.

"You are so sick" she sobbed out "Always have to use people in your little games"

You are not a game sweet heart. I truly want you by my side as an equal.

"Just a target, right Klaus?" she hissed

No, Caroline you are the arrow I thought and for the first time in my life I felt a weakness that was consuming my body. My muscles ached and my chest tightened, what was this feeling?

"Caroline" Bonnie whispered

Caroline held up a hand to stop her from talking. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled down at me. It was not the smile that I had become accustomed to these last few days though, this one was menacing.

"You got me Klaus, you found me out. I care about you." She said forcing the smile onto her face

I was frozen as I stared into her eyes, all of the pain I had caused her clearly showing now.

"I cried when you died and you know why? You were the first man in my life that had motivated me to truly live. You had motivated me to not just settle but to go out and take what I wanted. So thank you Klaus, thank you for that."

Well this was going better than I thought it would go.

She leaned down till we were almost touching noses and hissed "but let's get one thing straight. You mean nothing to me now and any chance you think you may have had is gone. If I had a stake right now I would find YOUR body and kill you."

What was punishing me the most was not her words, but the way she was looking at me. I was the one who was not supposed to hurt her and here I am the one who had. I am so sorry love, I was selfish. I have always been selfish, I take what I want, I do what I want. I lowered my head not being able to look at her anymore.

"Don't ever come near me again, you are not even worthy of being a dog." She snapped before turning to leave

"Bonnie, do the world a favor and leave him like he is"

With those last words she was gone and I flinched as I heard the door slam closed.

Bonnie was staring at the door in shock of what had just occurred and I was listening to the sound of wheels screeching across pavement. There was an Angel that just took flight, an Angel of vengeance.

It had felt like we had stood there for hours as Bonnie finally turned to me. "I called your sister, they have your body." She spoke every word like each one pained her. "I am going to make the spell right but only on one condition."

I tilted my head to the side knowing what the witch was about to say.

"You do not come back to this town. You stay as far away from my friends as possible, especially Caroline." She said walking closer to me

"If I find you have come back here or have hurt anyone that I care about, I will put you into a fly's body and kill you myself!" She snapped out folding her arms in front of her.

I laughed inwardly thinking that would defeat her whole purpose given the fact if I die, everyone she cares about dies. Who am I to squash her false sense of security though?

"Do we have a deal?"

Yes, I thought shaking my head in agreement, we have a deal.

There is that one thing about a deal though that most people over look….

"KLAUS DRINK!"

I looked up to see Rebekah forcing a blood bag into my mouth. She was crying as she kept the bags coming until I was finally able to sit up.

I threw my legs over the coffin and jumped out to see Rebekah had a willing blood donor waiting for me. A very pretty girl who was holding her head high as if she was proud to be here at this moment.

I stalked around her before taking my hands and moving her neck so I had better access to her smooth throat. It had been so long I thought as I felt the veins around my eyes as I scraped her neck with my fangs.

I usually like a good game of cat and mouse but today I had a need. I dug my fangs in deep and started drinking greedily until the girl went limp in my arms. I held her close as her legs gave out.

I took my hand and checked her pulse. She was still alive but just barely.

"Rebekah, give her some of your blood love."

Rebekah looked at me like I had told her a joke.

"Rebekah, NOW!" I snarled

She quickly moved over to the girl and bit into her arm pushing it up to the girl's lips and letting it trickle down her throat.

"Thank You" I said quietly

Rebekah let go of the girl and stood up and lunged herself forward onto me. She wrapped her arms around me sobbing.

"I thought you were dead" she sniffled out

I gently stroked her hair as I said "I did too"

She pushed away from me and scanned my face. "So when do you not kill your food Nik?"

"Since I have found a reason not too" I said moving towards the doorway

"Rebekah, go pack your things. We are moving back to Mystic Falls."

The thing that people overlook most in deals is the fine print.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you watching Rebekah?" I asked as I maneuvered past the couch to grab my keys.

"Once Upon a Time" she squealed

I stood there for a moment watching the scene unfold. A very gruesome looking man leading what looked to be a beautiful princess through a dining room. I rolled my eyes thinking that my sister would watch just about anything these days.

She looked up at me with excitement in her eyes and said "That's Rumple and Belle. I ship them."

My eye brows drew together "You SHIP them?"

She shook her head "Yes, I SHIP them" She snapped out annoyed "You know a relationSHIP"

"Rebekah I think you were locked in the coffin for too long. You have lost your mind love." I said turning to leave

"A ship is the relationship on a show you root for." She scoffed "You just are too old to understand."

"More like too care" I snapped back

"Klaroline!" she squealed out

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Klaroline, that would be your and Carolines ship name." she said turning to look back at the television.

Klaroline I thought, hmmmm I ship it.

As I pulled up to Caroline's house and got out there were many thoughts going through my mind. The first was that she had asked something of me and I was clearly not listening. That alone is going to make her even more furious. I had betrayed her trust and I was going to do anything I could to earn it back. I will walk through shards of glass; I will pull my body through fire if she would just give me a chance to prove how sorry I am.

That it was all out of desperation for her that I grabbed at a chance I would never get again. It was that desperation that I remembered as I pulled the Pirate dog hat she bought me onto my head.

I knocked twice to see only a second later my Angel in full view. She was wearing a scowl as she opened the door.

"You owe me ten dollars for that hat" she said crossing her arms while throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

"I wore it to show you that I am still that person you had fun with these last few days. That I am right for you Caroline and if given the chance I will work every day to show you." I said lowering my eyes to plead my case

"I am so sorry love. How can I acquit myself?"

She looked up at me like she had an idea and stepped a little closer as she hissed "Stake yourself"

"What love?" I asked understanding but not understanding

"You heard me! I want you to drive a stake into your heart." She spit out

I scanned her face with my eyes. She was completely serious as she stood there calling my bluff. She didn't think I would injure myself and in a split second I proved to her that I would literally do anything.

I quickly grabbed a fence board from the neighbor's yard and ran back onto the porch. I held it to my chest about to plunge it in as I saw her eyes widen and her mouth go into the shape of an o.

I shoved it as hard as I could into my heart and fell to the ground sputtering in pain. I heard her scream before it all went black.

There is something about trying to acquit yourself. You are not in control of your actions anymore, the other person is. As I opened my eyes to see my blonde Angel hovering over me I was reminded of that. She had so much power that she didn't even know she had, or maybe now she did.

I lifted myself up off the ground gripping my chest.

"Here" she said pushing a goblet of blood into my hands.

I took it from her and quickly drank it not taking my eyes off hers. I wiped my lips with my thumb and watched as her eyes followed my thumb swiping across my lips.

I looked down to see I had on no shirt. "Where is my shirt?" I asked her touching my stomach that should be covered up right now.

She didn't answer as I followed her line of sight. She was following my hand as I was touching my stomach and her cheeks were turning a dark red. Now this was interesting, very interesting.

"Caroline?" I questioned giving her my best innocent eyes

She snapped out of it and looked me in the eyes again. "What?" she hissed out

"I asked you where my shirt was love?" oh this was too good to be true. Have I flustered my Angel?

I slowly swaggered over to her as I reached my arm over her to set my glass on the counter. I let my shoulder touch hers and heard her inhale sharply at the impact.

"Hmmmmm" I purred in her ear before pulling away

"Stop that!" She snapped slapping me on the arm

"Stop what love? Cant a man wonder about his lost clothing?"

"Oh you know this isn't about clothing!" she yelled while poking her finger into my chest.

Well I am taking it as a good sign that she's not repulsed by me. I gave her a gentle smirk before putting my hands up in the air.

"ok, ok what is it about then Sweet Heart?"

"It's about you! You and your stupid shirt and your stupid ideas! Why did you stake yourself?" She screeched

"You asked me to stake myself love." I said stepping closer to her so our bodies were almost touching "I wanted to acquit myself"

"Well, you didn't. It was idiotic!" She snapped

Women, you do just what they ask of you and somehow it's not what they wanted. You think with a thousand years under my belt I would better understand them however this creature in front of me surprised me still.

"Then tell me how can I then love?"

"You can't, so just get out and take that ridiculous hat with you." She hissed

I shook my head and leaned over to grab the Pirate hat off the counter. I slid it onto my head and gave her a wink. "I actually love the hat." I said tapping a finger on my lips "If I remember correctly you said I looked GOOD as a Pirate."

She scoffed and shoved me through the entry way and out the front door.

"Good Night Klaus" was all she said before she slammed the door in my face.

"Good Night Love" I whispered turning to head back to my car.

As I slipped into the driver's seat I was convinced that Caroline knew the power she had over me and also that she was not closed off to me completely. Maybe sometimes the way to gaining forgiveness is doing something that the other person would never expect?


	8. Chapter 8

The last time I had spoken to Caroline was a week ago when I staked myself at her request. I made sure to not run into her and to stay away from her so she could think. Except for the letters I sent every day of course. Which was just my way of reminding her I was there emotionally, although not physically.

I must say though from the looks of her reaction to me without a shirt, physically didn't seem to bother…

"Look its Pepe Le Pew"

My forehead creased as I looked up to see Damon snickering down at me where I sat.

"You know the cartoon character that chases his love relentlessly?"

I didn't say anything just looked at him confused with a hint of uninterested.

Damon leaned over and started acting as if he was holding someone and stroking their hair whispering "OHHH this is love, love, love at first sight. No, no , no?"

I watched as he puckered up his lips trying to kiss the air. I am starting to wonder if Damon is possibly not right in the head.

"So this character, he chases the one he loves and never gives up?" I asked

Damon stopped making out with the air and straightened up to nod yes.

"It's actually quite sad. I mean really Klaus how many times does a woman need to reject you before you take the hint. Are you that stupid?" he said sarcastically

I got up from my seat and leaned into Damon and leisurely said "Pot calling the kettle, don't you think? Or is it just that Elena now has you on a leash you don't notice anymore?"

Damon grabbed a fist full of my shirt and snapped "Don't you dare talk about Elena!"

I placed my hand on his wrist and started bending it backwards until he let go and started wincing. I leaned down to his ear and hissed "I will talk about whoever I want to talk about and chase whoever I want to chase. This is no concern of yours"

"It is when…"

{snap}

I gently pulled his body and shoved it into a booth and threw his head down on the table. "There mate, looks like you had too much to drink tonight. Don't forget to take some aspirin in the morning." I said smiling down at him.

"Now" I thought as I turned around to scan the bar catching sight of my blonde Angel. Who unfortunately was not alone, she had a group of male admirers flocked all around her.

I took a twenty out of my wallet and strode towards her. When I reached the group they all looked up at me, except for Caroline who kept her face towards her admirers.

I took her hand and shoved the twenty dollar bill in it saying "Scotch please Love" and walked away as I started counting 3….2…

"KLAUS!" she screamed

I kept walking till I was on the other side of the bar where there was hardly any people and then turned around to meet my tornado.

Oh, and was she a tornado as she glided across the floor scrunching up my money in her hand. Her hair looked like it was set ablaze and her eyes looked like she was ready for the kill.

She shoved the twenty in my face and screamed "You know I don't work here!"

"Yes, Love. I know" I answered with a small smirk

Her shoulders shrunk "Then what's your problem?!" she hissed

I gently took one of her strands of hair in my fingers twirling one of her curls around in my hand as I looked up to meet her eyes. She had briefly shut her eyes and now they were open. I could see her inner battle of wondering if she should like my touch.

"My problem?" I questioned

"Yes, why did you do it then" she said this time without any anger in her voice.

"How else was I supposed to get you away from all those men?" I whispered into her ear before dropping my hand from her hair as I watched her blush.

"Well, that was stupid! You could have just asked!" she snapped

I stilled at what she just said, was she giving me an okay to pursue her? No, that's ridiculous, that couldn't be how she meant it.

"How about a dance?" I asked gesturing my hand out for her to take.

"What makes you think I would dance with you?" She snapped

"Because Love, you said all I had to do was ask" I whispered into her ear as I leaned in to scoop up her hand.

She didn't answer me back; just followed me onto the dance floor. I spun her around till she was facing me as I gently placed her hand I was holding on my shoulder.

She automatically brought her other hand up and placed it on my other shoulder as she kept her eyes averted from mine. What was it she was afraid I would see I wondered?

I took my hand and slowly brought her face up to look at mine as I caressed her cheek with my thumb. I placed my free hand on the small of her back as we started moving to the music.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away"_

I gently let my hand fall from her face as my fingertips trailed down her arm.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away"_

I spin her around bringing her back to me so our bodies are crushed together and her hands intertwine into my hair. The feeling of her touches slowly setting every fiber of my body on fire.

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium"_

I trail my hand down her back side hitching her thigh to my waist as she arches her back to lean away from me. I gently place my lips to her chest and inhale the sweet smell her body is giving off.

"_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass"_

I push her body back towards me as I gently release her leg trailing my hands up her thigh and back to her hair. Her eyes are smoldering and on fire, she is staring at me with so much passion that I cannot look away, nor would I want too.

"_I am titanium_

_I am titanium"_

She gently took her hands from around my neck and backed away from me shaking her head. She looked up at me and her eyes had changed, from passion to regret.

She shook her head at me as if convincing me this was wrong and with that she was gone.

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium"_


	9. Chapter 9

I ran out to the parking lot to chase after Caroline. Stopping as I saw her standing by her car with her face up towards the sky. It was raining now and the rain was falling so hard that her hair had lost its natural curls. I watched her for a minute wondering what was causing her to stand there allowing her to be soaked by the rain.

I thought about my time with her when I was a dog and decided to go out of my element with what I would do next. One thing Caroline would never be able to say was that I never gave it everything when it came to her.

I yelled out to her as loud as I could "I wrote you!"

She startled and then turned towards me as she wiped the hair out of her face. Her face was full of anger and hurt as she yelled back "What?"

"I wrote you, every day for the past week." I yelled back to her as I advanced towards her slowly

She put her hands out to stop me from getting closer to her as I stood there, her hands the only thing keeping our bodies apart.

"It's over Klaus" she whispered

"It's not over Love; it's not over till I say it's over." I said cupping her face in my hands and placing my lips upon hers and kissing her with all the passion I had been holding back. This wasn't just any kiss, this was how I felt about her and I was saying it all as my lips melted into hers.

I picked her up by the waist not taking my lips from hers and set her on top of the hood of her car. I gently trailed my hands up her thighs feeling as her dress molded to her legs from the rain.

She had her fingers in my hair tugging me closer as I leaned into her body, pressing my chest against hers. She trailed one of her hands down my chest and caressed every spot she touched lighting my body on fire. No woman had ever made me feel so alive.

She pulled away from me quickly and held a hand over her mouth as she shook her head no for the second time tonight. "This isn't right" she whispered.

I let go of her and backed away feeling anger boiling up inside of me. One minute she's looking at me like I am all she can see and the next like I am a monster. She is constantly debating with herself and yet always leaving me confused.

She looked up at me through rain soaked lashed and said "It's not you, it's me"

"I haven't heard THAT before" I said sarcastically

"Klaus I LLL…. I Lust you." She said looking at me with what was obviously pity

I looked at her not knowing what to say. I knew she was attracted to me, so was this her way of saying this is all she would ever feel was lust.

"I am physically attracted to you as a man…vampire…hybrid man." She said quickly "which is giving you the wrong message."

Oh Sweet Heart I thought, every message from you lately seems like the wrong one.

She slid off her car pulling her dress down to her knees and taking one last look at me before she slipped into her car. I watched as she started the ignition, as she put it into drive and yes, I even watched her drive away.

I waited to see if her tail lights would light up and she would get out of the car and jump into my arms and tell me that she was mine. I waited till her car had disappeared, letting me know once again she was gone.

I walked back into the bar and sat down yelling for the bartender to make me a scotch. He quickly slid it in front of me as I nodded to him.

"I thought I told you to never come back?"

I swiveled around in my chair meeting the witch's big brown eyes.

I smirked at her and waived for her to sit down. "Let me buy you a drink Bonnie" I said keeping my eyes locked on hers.

She sat down next to me and told the bartender what she wanted before turning to me and saying "OHHH he knows I have a name"

"We all have names love" I whispered nudging her with my elbow

She thanked the bartender and grabbed her drink taking a sip before asking "So, I told you not to come back?"

I glanced up at her then back down at my drink as I caressed the outer rim with my fingers. "I don't take orders; you of all people should know that."

"We made a deal Klaus!" she snapped

"Who DID you make that deal with love?" I said grinning up at her

"You have a point" she answered letting out a puff of air

"You decided to sit down though?" I questioned

She was staring at her drink biting her lower lip as she said "It's for Caroline"

"Please, enlighten me." I pressed on

"She was so happy during the time you stayed with her. It was like her light was given back to her and she wasn't so concerned with everything bad that is always happening here." She shrugged her shoulders while turning to me "I guess whatever you were doing made her happy."

"It wasn't enough" I whispered throwing money down onto the bar and standing up

"Who said it wasn't enough?" she asked

"She did" I said as I turned to leave the bar.

I looked up at the sky and stood there for a minute wondering what it would take for Caroline to want me. I wondered if I stood here long enough if I could be purified by the rain, enough so that she could one day look at me with love.

I arrived home to find the house completely dark as I walked up to my room. This didn't surprise me since it was always dark, lonely and quite whenever I came home. I kicked off my shoes and was about to take off my shirt when I stilled

There is something about feeling alone ….

"Caroline?"

and finding out you are not alone at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there frozen waiting for a response but she never looked up at me. She sat there on my bed curled up in a ball with my drawing book at her feet. I slowly maneuvered to the bed afraid that any sudden movement would scare her away.

"Caroline?" I whispered

She buried her face in her knees and started to cry. In that moment I forgot what she had said to me earlier that evening and I even forgot that we were both soaking wet from the rain.

I grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair and wrapped it around her shoulders while I slowly lifted myself onto the bed and pulled her in close to me so that she was lying her head on my chest.

We sat there like this for a long time until her crying turned to whimpers and her whimpers became quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it Love?" I asked

She wiped her hand across her face clearing any remaining tears before she answered "I never wanted this."

"Never wanted what Love?"

She gestured down her body and answered "Being a Vampire, it wasn't my choice. I never would have chosen this."

I inwardly kicked myself for thinking she was thinking about me. Of course not, she was upset about being a Vampire. Something I would never understand because I relished in being a Hybrid and the power it gave me.

"My first experience with a Vampire was when I was human and one used me for sex and as a blood bag. He physically and emotionally abused me and it scared me to know there was more of him out there."

My whole body went rigid at her comment and my jaw tightened as I snapped out "WHO, WHO DID THAT TO YOU?!"

Caroline pushed off of me and recoiled to the other side of the bed and snapped "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Love, I will kill anyone who has hurt you or even thinks about hurting you." I snapped back

She laid her back against the headboard and pulled her legs up in front of her.

"I am not telling you things so you will take care of them for me, I am telling you because I need someone to talk to."

She wanted to talk to me? She needed someone to talk to and she chose me?

I moved closer to her till our elbows were touching and said "I am sorry Love, please continue."

In the back of my mind I shoved the Vampire who hurt her, I would find out later who it was and he would be dead.

"When Katharine killed me and I woke up a Vampire I was alone and scared."

"KATARINA DID WHAT?!" I snapped and then shook my head "I mean, go on" I said pressing my lips into a tight line.

Two Vampires now I had to take care of being pushed to the back of my mind.

"She did the same; she used me and made me feel like a pawn in her game. No, I WAS the pawn in her game."

I reached out and placed my hand on top of hers and gently caressed the top of her hand with my fingers as I kept my eyes on her face. She didn't shy away from my touch but actually relaxed more against the head board.

"I got to thinking though, Vampires…Men..they all treated me like a pawn or some game."

She said lifting her fingers up as mine fell into hers and we intertwined them. She didn't speak for a few moments just analyzed our hands together and I was lost in her touch.

"You though" she said and scrunched up her facial features while still staring at our hands.

"You're arrogant, proud, take what you want and never think about who you might be hurting in the process."

"Please, be honest with me Love." I said pulling my hand from hers

She turned and finally looked up at me, her expression soft and kind.

"You are also though, determined, courageous, strong, and fight for what and who you believe in. You do not give up, even when the object of your affection is begging you too." She said smiling up at me

My chest tightened at her words as I searched her eyes for confirmation that she truly felt this way.

"Monster's do not change, Men though…Men they do change." She whispered

"So you think I cannot change the things you hate about me?" I asked afraid of the answer

She scoffed and then said "I don't hate you Klaus, I was complimenting you."

"How so Love?"

"Do you remember at the Ball when I told you that you don't connect with people because you don't try and get to know them?"

I shook my head yes not taking my eyes off her.

"The next night you applied what I said to you. You sat there on the bench and said you wanted to talk about me, you wanted to get to know me."

She reached up and gently touched my jaw and I closed my eyes branding to memory her soft touch.

"You changed" she whispered and without notice I felt her soft lips brush against mine.

It took me only a second to kiss her back and I did so slowly. Taking in the feel of her lips caressing mine. She tasted like honey and I wanted to stay here with her forever tasting her.

She gently pulled away keeping her face close to mine "I want to take a chance" she said taking her fingers and caressing my bottom lip.

"I would like that" was the only coherent thing I could say

She traced her fingers along my jaw and then over my stubble. I closed my eyes feeling entranced by her touch. She gently caressed over my eyes and my forehead and then started playing with my ears spreading heat wherever she touched.

"My turn" I said as I opened my eyes and gently touched her lips with my fingertips watching her close her eyes this time. I traced the outline of her face and then ran my fingers through her golden hair still taking everything in and branding it to my memory.

She reached for the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it off scanning my body with a smirk on her face.

"Like what you see Sweet Heart?" I teased

She didn't respond as she took off her shirt and moved even closer to me as she traced the outline of my chest and abs.

I played with her belly button and then dragged my fingers up to her shoulder as I traced the outline of her body. It moved me how perfect she was and not just her outside appearance but her, who she was. Strong and full of light, she was forcing light into the darkest places of my soul.

She pulled herself on top of me and laid her head on my shoulder while she continued to run her fingers along my chest.

This was the first time in decades I felt like a Man instead of a Monster.


	11. Chapter 11

I had snuck out to get another black magic rose for Caroline this morning. As she lay there on my bed the sun starting to creep thru the window and illuminate her hair my breath caught in my throat. I was watching an Angel sleeping and the smile on her face led me to believe she was happy.

I gently laid down on the bed and took the stem of the rose turning it upside down so the rose petals could caress her face. I softly placed rose kisses all over her jaw line and neck as I pulled the rose across her soft skin.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me, a true genuine smile. I smiled down at her as I kept caressing her face with the petals stopping at her nose so that she could breathe in its scent.

She looked down at the rose and gasped "You" she whispered taking the rose into her hands.

She then took the rose and gently caressed my face with it while saying "Thank you, not just for the rose but for everything else I didn't know you were part of that you did for me."

"I only want to make you happy Sweet Heart"

She leaned over and placed her lips on mine for a moment before whispering "I know"

I gently slid off the bed pulling her with me so we were standing. She looked up at me confused when I said "I want to take you somewhere."

"Klaus, I have school" she answered pursing her lips

"Love, you and I both know you and your friends have only gone to school 20% out of this whole year. What's one more day?"

She squinted before answering "Fine, let's go"

"That's the spirit!" I said pulling her along with me

"You're a bad influence" she quirked

I turned to her taking her face in my hands and answering "I know"

After stopping by her house for her to change we were on our way, destination unknown to her. We had been driving for an hour now and she was ready to be there. She reminded me of a little child she was so excited but on the other hand kept asking the "Are we there yet" questions.

"Klaus, SERIOUSLY how much longer?"

"I told you Love we are almost there. Patience is a virtue." I answered

She leaned over messing with the radio controls and turning up the music.

"That's a stupid saying" she said rolling her eyes

I leaned over to the controls after hearing the start of the song. "No" I snapped

"Excuse me? I thought you were taking ME on this road trip so technically I should choose the music." She looked up at me batting her eye lashes

"Won't work, the last time I listened to your music I broke out in hives..S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y" I answered rolling my eyes like she had done moments ago

"Too bad, this song reminds me of you" She said putting her hand over mine caressing small circles on top of my knuckles.

Darn you temptress I thought while turning up her music as she responded by clapping her hands together and squeeing.

When we arrived I quickly blind folded her much to her dismay. How can anyone not like surprises? I thought while scooping her up and carrying her to the place we were going.

I gently set her feet down on the sand as I moved behind her holding onto the blind fold. She placed her hands on top of mine and waited as her whole body shook with excitement.

"Listen" I said

I listened with her and you could hear the ocean crashing on the shore and could smell the ocean air.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp"

She stilled underneath my hands "What is that?" she asked as I took the blind fold off her.

There in front of us was a beautiful ocean view where two bottlenose Dolphins had come up to the shore to greet us.

"You must be Klaus?"

We both turned to see a woman dressed in a wet suit approach us and put out her hand.

"I am Cecilia" She said and smiled at us both

I took her hand in mine kissing the top of it and answering "Pleasure Love"

Cecilia blushed and as I looked over at Caroline she was rolling her eyes. Was my Angel jealous?

"You will need to put on some wet suits and then we can get started" she gestured for us to follow her.

Caroline looked up at me "Wet suits?"

"Of course Love, how else will you get to swim with the dolphins?" I answered

"Wait, we are what?!" she asked excitedly

I nodded yes gesturing for her to get dressed

It was hard to take my eyes off Caroline in a wet suit as the suit conformed to her body. I shook off those thoughts as we were both gestured to come into the water.

Caroline grabbed my hand and smiled up at me as our toes hit the water.

Cecilia went over the dos and don'ts around Dolphins before we started. Caroline though already had her hands all over one petting it while she cooed sweet words to it.

"Do you guys want to race each other?" Cecilia asked

We both looked at each other giving the other a devious grin before both shouting "YES"

Cecilia made a few clicker sounds and the Dolphins lined up as Caroline and I grabbed our Dolphins dorsal fin. Caroline gave me a wink before we were about to take off which made my chest tighten and made me want for her to win.

"Ready, Set, Click Click"

The Dolphins took off and all I could hear was Caroline's shriek laughing as she rounded the corner before me. As soon as it reached the bank Caroline let go as she bounced up and down in the water throwing her hands in the air and squealing "I beat you, I beat you"

"Congratulations Sweet Heart" I said letting go of my Dolphin and leaning in to kiss her cheek

We spent the rest of the time making the Dolphins do tricks and Caroline even was able to dance with hers which was quite the sight. It was in this moment looking at her twirling around with the Dolphin like they were dancing on the water, her face so bright it was like the sun was spot lighting only her. It was this moment that I made a promise that I would always make her this happy, I never wanted happiness to leave her.

She told me she never chose this life and I was going to show her how great it could be.


	12. Chapter 12

I set up a picnic while Caroline was changing into her dry clothes. I was trying so hard to make everything perfect for her that I kept questioning everything I did.

I took a step back and looked at my creation. The blanket laid out in between the water and the light house that stood behind it as the sun was just starting to set, casting pink hues onto the water.

"It's beautiful"

I turned towards her voice to see her walking up to me wearing a yellow sun dress as she carried her shoes in her hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine as she looked out towards the water.

"Yes, it is" I replied not taking my eyes off her face.

She blushed while pushing me playfully before sitting down on the blanket.

I pulled out a big bowl of popcorn with M&M's and handed it to her as I awaited her reaction.

She smiled taking a handful of it and putting some in her mouth before saying "You remembered"

"Of course" I said not being able to take my eyes off her

"OH OH I have a game" She said setting the bowl in between us.

"We toss the popcorn to the other and if the person catches it with their mouth they get to ask the other a question."

"Doesn't sound like my type of GAME, Sweet Heart"

She took a piece of popcorn and got ready to launch "Oh come on!" she said throwing it towards me.

I didn't even try to catch it just let it hit me on the head and roll off. I shook my head stubbornly "Not playing Love"

She pouted as she crawled on her hands and knees towards me. Pulling herself onto my lap. "Pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeee Niklaus" she purred

My eyes widened at her use of my full name, she truly was the temptress and her power over me was amazing.

I took a piece of the popcorn and brought it up to her lips. She smiled as she let her tongue take hold of it and bring it back to her mouth. I cleared my throat loudly before saying "What is your question Love?"

She thought for a second before asking "Why can't you always be like this?"

"Like what Sweet Heart?"

"The way you are now, romantic and sweet with a bit of a sense of humor. Why can't everyone see this?" She asked

"That was more than one question Love."

She pouted again and I gently caressed her bottom lip with my fingers and answered "I have lived for as long as I have because people fear me. You don't gain respect and be at the top of the food chain by being nice."

"So then who are you really, which side is you?" she asked

I ran my fingers through her hair as I answered "I am both. My family and you get to see the real me and everyone else sees the monster or as I like to think of it the business side of myself."

"I understand, it's like when I pretend to be human. I put on the human show for everyone, however it's not really who I am." She said the sadness clearly showing in her voice

I brought her face up to look at mine. "It is who you really are; your human side did not die. That light is what drew me to you; it reminded me of when I was human."

I gently pressed my lips to hers before pulling away and grabbing a piece of popcorn and passing it to her.

"Your turn" I said putting it in her hand

She gave me a devious smile while sticking out her tongue and putting it on the tip of it. It was in that moment I decided I better take control of my feeling before they took control of me.

I swiped it off her tongue with my fingers and put it in my mouth and smiled. "Don't tempt me Sweet Heart; you may not be able to keep up with the result."

She blushed and then asked "Question?"

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked not really knowing if I was ready for her answer

"I wouldn't be here if I was" She answered quickly and then added "The man I know would never hurt me." She placed a hand over my heart and looked into my eyes like she was trying to read something in them.

"There's love in there, it is just so special though that only certain people get to see it." She said standing up and backing away from me a bit.

"New game" she said seductively "It's called Simon Say's"

I rolled my eyes but I was truly intrigued.

"Simon Say's Do what I do." She said while taking off into the Light House.

I love the chase I thought as I took off after her.

I slowly walked up the steps of the Light House and when I reached halfway, there lying on the ground was her yellow sundress. My chest tightened as I smiled down at it remembering what she had asked "Do what I do" So I took off my shirt and pants letting them fall next to her dress.

When I got to the top of the stairs, there standing at the top of the Light House looking out at the water was my Angel. Her hair gently blowing from the breeze, making it fall all over her shoulders.

She slowly turned around as my eyes scanned her beautiful body. Then as if I had startled her she crossed her hands over her body covering herself.

I was quickly in front of her cupping her chin. "What's wrong Love?" I whispered

"You look disappointed. Which I mean, COME ON you have seen how many women naked? Had sex with how many?" She put her hands up in the air "Your Klaus the one thousand year old Alpha Hybrid"

I got down on my knees and put a hand on each side of her hips. She looked down at me questionably.

"In my one thousand years I have not seen true genuine beauty until now." I whispered to her

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It hurt me that she could not see; she couldn't see just how lucky I was to be in HER presence. It was me that should be feeling insecure, not her, not my Angel.

I gently pressed my lips to her stomach leaving a trail of kisses all around her belly button. I glided my tongue along the hem of her panties as I turned her around and trailed my lips all the way up to her shoulders where I stood behind her.

I slowly moved her hair from her neck and leaned down gently kissing her shoulders to her ear listening as she started to let out soft moans.

I kissed her ear lobe and whispered "I am not going to have sex with you Love."

She spun around and looked into my eyes confused as she backed away nodding like she understood. However she didn't, she didn't understand.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me and brought her body back to mine as I purred "I am going to make love to you and remind you who you are"

Her eyes were wide looking back at me and it was then that she understood. She grabbed the back of my head pulling my lips down to hers as she aggressively kissed me.

Our bodies molded together melting into each other as if we were one. I was no longer just Klaus and she was no longer just Caroline. I was a part of her as she was a part of me and this was our most meaningful dance.


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled her sundress back onto her body as she pulled her hair to the side so that I could zip her up. I trailed my fingers along her back as I glided the zipper up and gently placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before she let her hair down.

She turned around and placed a gentle kiss onto my lips before smiling up at me, as a golden glow illuminated her features.

Guilt ripped through my chest as I smiled back at her, knowing full well I did not deserve this Angel. The feeling that followed next was worry, worry that once we arrived back home she would be gone. I would not blame her if she was, because who could ever truly learn to love me?

I pushed all of those feelings aside as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head

"We should head home now Love" I said stroking her face

She nodded taking my hand in hers as we left to go home.

I pulled up to her house as the sun had completely gone down leaving us in darkness.

"Thank you for giving me a chance" I whispered as I took her hand and gently kissed the inside of her palm.

"I had no choice really, you're pretty relentless" She teased.

I got out and went to her side of the car opening her door for her as I put out a hand to help her out. She placed her hand in mine sending electric shocks up my arm; she looked up at me quickly feeling them too.

We both smiled at each other while I walked her to her door.

"Well, Miss Forbes it was completely my pleasure" I said putting a hand to my heart

She blushed as she put her hand on top of mine and said seductively "Oh, the pleasure was not all yours."

I gave her a pleased smirk at her comment

"My mom's not home, you can stay for a while…if you want?" She said

I did not want to end this day so seeing as she did not either made me happy.

My chest ached for her as I replied "Of course"

We walked up to her bedroom and she leaped onto the bed patting the side next to her. I quickly obliged as I pulled myself on top of her bed.

"I miss you as a dog" she said abruptly

I felt upset for a moment at her words. She missed me as a dog, meaning my company was not good enough for her.

I frowned before saying "I am sorry I am not enough Love"

She placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it hard

"Ouch love" I said placing my hand on my shoulder

"I didn't mean it like THAT" she scolded

"How did you mean it Love?"

"I can't explain it, I was just able to be myself more..I guess" She said drawing her brows together as if trying to fit the right puzzle piece into place.

I slid off the bed and quickly started undressing as I heard her gasp "KLAUS!"

I held up my hand in protest and asked "Do you trust me?"

She looked at me confused and answered "Well…..yeeeessss…"

It was as she said yes that I started to change into my wolf form. Keeping all my thoughts on Caroline at the fore front of my mind. How she looked at me today and the way she said my name when I made love to her. How she smiled at me like my presence made her happy. A happiness I never thought I would see grace her face when she looked at me, the real me.

I stood there for a moment fully wolf now as I saw her squish herself against the head board. She seemed scared of me however she was putting on a brave front.

I slowly crept over to her and sat down by the bed where she was sitting and placed my head on her lap as I looked up at her.

She cautiously brought her hand out to me and stroked the fur behind my ears.

"How are you in control? I thought in wolf form you didn't have control?" she asked as she pulled herself closer to me

I tried my best at an eye roll not knowing if she caught it. My Angel seems to have forgotten just WHO I am.

She then lunged off the bed squealing as she grabbed her phone and brought it over to me. She sat down giggling as she held the camera a bit away from us and said "SMILE"

She then turned to see how her picture turned out. "LOOK AT US!" she shouted "We are so adorable…ok we have to take another"

Without notice this time she pulled me in close and snapped the picture.

Saying she was more comfortable with my wolf form would be an understatement. She threw her phone on the bed and squished my face in-between her hands as I cringed inwardly. Oh, my Angel was enjoying this was she?

I jumped onto her lap and licked the side of her face as she tried to cover it with her hands, as she giggled.

{Ding Dong}

We both turned towards the entrance of her room as she said through giggles "I won't answer they can come back"

I went back on the attack as I nosed her face and she went from giggling to full laughter. She was so beautiful and I never wanted these moments to end. I knew that after today I could never live without her.

{Ding Dong}

We both turned again to the door as she stood up this time and pointed to the floor. "Stay here, I'll see who it is and get them to leave."

I sat down and nodded as she took off to the front door.

I am normally a very patient man but when it had been twenty minutes I thought it would be a good idea to change back and make sure she was ok.

I pulled my shirt over my head and walked to her doorway where I could hear her talking loudly to someone. It was when I heard my name that my whole body stilled and I was paralyzed against the wall.

There's a saying that those who ease drop hear nothing good about themselves

"It was all just me manipulating him Elena" Caroline snapped out

And that saying is what brought this man to his knees


	14. Chapter 14

I gripped my chest as it felt like for the first time in centuries I could feel my heart, as its slow beating came to a stop. I couldn't feel anything anymore and anger and darkness replaced where my heart once was.

I didn't want to hear anymore, I couldn't hear anymore I thought as I quickly baked up into her room. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about how stupid I truly was. I myself said love was a Vampires greatest weakness and I let this girl manipulate me. I let her lead me to believe I was not a monster; no she made me believe I was a man.

I shoved everything off her dresser as I threw my hands up in the air pacing back and forth.

"KLAUS!" Caroline yelled

I turned to her as I started to feel the veins on my face and the anger boil up to the breaking point.

"What is wrong, are you angry?" She asked breathlessly

I snaked my way till I was in front of her and hissed "You're quite the temptress Love"

I took a finger and grazed it along her chin forcing her chin up.

"You really are brilliant, you play the innocent card so well" I hissed

She slapped my hand away from her and said "What are you even talking about?"

I straightened up before saying "I heard you and Elena."

"SO?" She snapped out

"So? That is all you have to say to me is SO?" I bit out every word

"Yes" Was her only reply

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me. She really had no feelings at all for me; she didn't care at all how her words had wounded me.

"Well it's good to see your true colors Sweet Heart, It makes me so happy I was able to play out your little Beauty and the Beast fantasy for you." I hissed

"Klaus, you're not making any sense" She said aggravated as she threw her hands in the air

"YOU MANIPULATED ME!" I yelled

"That's what you're hung up on? You manipulated me too at the beginning!" She yelled back

"I am not manipulating you now love" I hissed

"Klaus I am not…"

"ENOUGH!" I roared "I won't listen to you anymore; this is why I don't let people in. They lie to me and use things against me."

I looked down at her one last time before storming to her doorway. I stood there for a moment not wanting to leave; I wanted her to tell me she didn't mean anything she said. She wouldn't though, why would she? Who could ever learn to love the Beast?

I shook my head as I looked down at her floor and whispered out "All I wanted was your love, I would have died for you Sweet Heart and I am dying now."

"Klaus, can you listen?" she begged

I lifted my head as I looked out into her hallway and said "No, I can't anymore"

I didn't turn to look at her again as I threw myself into my car and pushed down on the gas pedal as fast as it would let me go.

I flew into my house on a mission as I yelled "REBEKAH GET YOUR THINGS WE ARE LEAVING!"

Rebekah came out of the kitchen holding a carton of ice cream and looking confused "What?"

"We are leaving MYSTIC FALLS, get your crap together we are leaving NOW!" I yelled

"I am not leaving" She snapped out

I looked at her feeling betrayal for the second time tonight. Did I have anyone by my side that wasn't forced to be there?

"Fine, I am leaving" I hissed grabbing a few things and heading back out the door.

"NIK, where are you going? This is stupid, what's wrong?"

I turned to look at her before leaving and said "I'll send you my itinerary"

I slammed the door shut never wanting to be inside that house or in this town ever again.

I watched as the flight attendant slowly closed the curtain to the V.I.P section as she seductively swung her hips as she made her way back over to me.

She leaned over in front of me in such a bold way not hiding the fact that she was attracted to me. "Can I get you anything Mr. Mikaelson?" She purred

"How long till we are in Rome love?"

She leaned closer as she stroked my ear with her fingertips "A long while, so if there's anything I can get you or do for you?" She brought her eyes up to mine as she tried to seduce me with them.

"I ll have a drink love" was all I answered

As she went to stand up to move away I grabbed ahold of her dragging her down to meet my eyes. "I said I'd like a drink, so if you would just be quiet and not make a sound that would be FANTASTIC."

I dragged her onto my lap taking her chin into my hand and adding "Oh, and don't ever touch me again, I belong to an Angel"

I sunk my teeth into her neck and drank greedily until I felt satisfied. I then pulled her into the seat next to mine and laid her down checking her pulse as I did so.

She would be fine I thought as I turned to lay my head back on the seat. Why I cared brought up thoughts of Caroline. It was supposed to end this way, I mean how many of us truly get a happy ending?

{Buzz}

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the message.

Rebekah said:

Nik, you better not be leaving the country. You're such a drama King

I chuckled as I put the phone back in my pocket.

{Buzz}

I rolled my eyes as I pulled it out of my pocket again and opened another message.

Rebekah said:

I know you are reading this you could at least reply you arsh

I chuckled again as I brought down the tray in front of me and placed my phone on top of it.

Yes, Rebekah I could reply. I could do a lot of things I thought, but at the end of the day it's easier to run from the truth then to face it and I was good at running.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been three days since I left Mystic Falls and have been staying at our families' estate here in Rome. I have tried to keep myself busy and to realize I made the right decision in leaving.

"Lord Niklaus, your horse is ready"

I looked over to see our servant Marcus holding the reins to my black stallion.

"Thank You" I said reaching up and adjusting the saddle a little.

"Lady Adrianna will be joining you today, My Lord" he said gesturing to the little beauty bounding her way to me.

"NIK" she yelled as she jumped into my arms and I spun her around before placing her on the ground.

"Look at you Sweet Heart, I don't even recognize you anymore" I said kissing the top of her head.

"I am eight and a half years old" she said puffing out her chest

I laughed for the first time since I have been here as I placed my elbow out for her to take.

We walked over to where her horse was and I picked her up and placed her on top of the saddle. I walked around adjusting her feet in the stirrups and asking "Are you good My Lady?"

She giggled and answered "Why Yes, My Lord"

I grabbed ahold of my horses' mane and pulled myself onto my saddle. I had ridden every day since I had been here and each time brought me to another place, however it never brought me to where I thought I should be. I felt I was at a house, yet I wasn't home at all.

"I ll race you out Nik!" Adrianna yelled as she flew by me on her horse.

I gently urged my horse to go and we were beside them in a second galloping out into the field. Adrianna was laughing and I couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

We slowed our horses to a walk when we reached the end of the field as we stepped onto the trail.

"How have you been love?" I asked her

She turned to me looking like she was deep in thought now and answered "Good" before turning her face back to the trail ahead.

"Is something wrong love?" I asked trying to figure out what had made her unhappy.

Without looking at me she asked "Why are you here alone?"

"Rebekah did not want to come with me; she was happy where she was." I answered bitterly

Adrianna turned and gave me a sour look "I don't believe you" she said pointing an accusing finger at me.

I placed a hand on my heart acting wounded.

"There is a reason you are here, it's about a girl isn't it?" She asked and this time her whole face lit up as she looked over at me.

I scowled at her and that was all it took for her to jump up and down in her seat clapping her hands together as she yelled "YOUR IN LOVE NIK!"

She was making a statement not asking a question.

"I am not in love, I don't feel love." I said acting as if the words didn't matter to me. I knew they did though, I knew I had said love was a weakness but I was stronger with Caroline. Weak, weak was what I was right now.

"Tell me about her, how did you meet?" She asked excitedly

"I saved her when she was about to die, I gave her life." I answered gripping my reins a little tighter as I remembered that night. It was my fault she was there and I would live with that knowledge as it would haunt me forever.

She squealed and swooned out "So you were her white knight, that's SO ROMANTIC"

I rolled my eyes, more like dark Knight.

"Then what happen, did you save her with true loves kiss?" She asked literally shaking with excitement.

"I invited her to a ball actually and she came."

"Oh , tell me more!" She squealed out

"The first time she walked into the ball room in a blue gown I gave her I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was so in awe of her that if I had breath to take away she would have taken it." I said closing my eyes as I remembered

"Our first dance felt what I feel Heaven would be like as her light illuminated my darkness. It was if all these decades I hadn't lived at all, she was life."

Adrianna was leaned over her saddle entranced by my words. I shook my head thinking she didn't understand this was not a fairy tale.

"Where is she now Nik?" She asked confused

"She didn't think I was a good enough man for her. Which she was right, I am not."

"Is she not of the right mind as my father would say?" she asked

I chuckled out "No, she is of very right mind love."

"Then why?" She persisted

"I've done very bad things; she doesn't want to be with someone like that." I said steering my horse to make the turn onto the trail back to the stables.

"I am going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone." She said secretively

I nodded that she had my trust as she continued.

"One night when my parents were asleep I snuck out of bed because my mother had brought home these delicious cookies. She told me I could only have one however they were so good I wanted more. So I did something I am not proud of, I took all the cookies from the jar and ate them. The next morning when mother asked I told her the dog ate them." She finished looking down at the ground in sadness

I laughed out loud as she quickly snapped her head up to glare at me. I put up a hand "Sorry, it's just cookies and what I have done, there's no comparisons love. I have hurt people."

"I beat my neighbor Timmy with a stick for hurting Miss Muffins" she said as if that would help her point.

I smiled at her and said "Thank You, it's just not the same though love."

"So you ran away?" she asked sadly

"Yes" I answered quickly

"I don't understand how you could let someone go that makes you feel like she did." She said giving me a sad look

"There's a saying about that, if you love something you let it go" I said walking my horse back into the stable as she followed.

I slid off my horse and gave Marcus the reins as I helped Adrianna off her horse. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered "If she comes back to you though she's yours."

I smiled down at her and asked "And if she doesn't?"

"Lord Niklaus, a Lady Caroline is here for you"


	16. Chapter 16

I gently placed Adrianna's feet onto the ground as I stared at her and then at Marcus. "What did you say?" I questioned

"A Lady Caroline is here for you. I asked her to wait at the house My Lord" He said as he started to secure my horse so he could untack him.

Adrianna let out a squeal as she started jumping up and down "Is it her? Is it your true love?"

"I don't know" I answered in an almost trance as I slowly left the stables to make my way up to the house.

Adrianna followed behind squealing and giggling the whole way and it was when we rounded the corner I saw her. It was my Angel sitting on the steps in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Her suitcase was laying on the bottom step and in her hands was a small Golden Retriever puppy that she was gently laying kisses on.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched her and it wasn't until Adrianna screamed that I was taken out of my trance.

I turned quickly to Adrianna who was shouting as she ran towards Caroline and it was then when I looked back that Caroline had her eyes not on Adrianna who was running at full force to her but on me.

Caroline didn't say anything as she stood readjusting her hold on the puppy.

Adrianna was in front of her in a second asking "Are you the one Nik ran away from?"

Caroline blushed at this as she nodded "I think so"

Adrianna placed out her hand to shake Caroline's. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nik seems devastated without you."

"You think so?" Caroline answered never meeting my eyes

I didn't know what she was thinking and I so desperately wanted to know. Was she here to acquit what she said and we could part as friends? She felt guilty somehow about it and needed closure? That was it; it had to be the reason because I would not let myself scarcely to hope like I had in the past.

"Well" Adrianna said sounding exhausted "He won't admit it but I can see it" She pointed to her eyes and said "It's all in the eyes"

Caroline laughed and as she did my chest tightened. How I had missed hearing her laugh.

"Who is this little guy?" Adrianna asked petting the puppy she was holding

"This little GIRL is Belle and I brought her for Kla…Nik" She said winking at Adrianna.

"She's beautiful!" She squealed "Do you love her Nik?" Adrianna turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't like pets Love" I answered uninterested but actually happy to be included in their conversation.

Caroline finally looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and said "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about Love" I said the uninterested tone in my voice still there

She put a hand out and touched my arm and I backed away from her as soon as her hand made contact. "Don't touch me" I hissed

"Klaus, don't act like this. I flew all the way here to talk to you!" She snapped

"Seems it was a wasted trip and your pity gift won't work on me either" I said scowling at the puppy Adrianna was now holding.

"Rebekah told me you would be moody" She scoffed

"Well then my sister was right for once, I am MOODY" I said turning to walk away from her.

"Klaus, SERIOUSLY?" she yelled at my back

I marched back to the stables as Marcus was starting to put the horses away.

"MARCUS!" I yelled

"Yes, My Lord"

"Please take the Lady Adrianna home"

"Yes, My Lord" He said and bowed

"and Marcus?" I hissed out

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Take Lady Caroline back to the airport and make sure she's on the first flight out of here."

Marcus looked at me confused as he stood there staring at me.

"Did I stutter Marcus?" I snapped out

"No, I am sorry My Lord. Right away My Lord" He said bowing and quickly heading out of the stables.

I picked up a hay bale and threw it across the stable making it crash into one of the stalls. I would not let her walk in here and get her closure! What about my closure? What about what I wanted? She didn't care in Mystic Falls and she still doesn't care now how she made me feel.

I leaned against the stall door and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose for what felt like an hour. After getting my emotions together I stormed back to the house ready for this day to finally be over.

However when I looked up and Caroline was still sitting on the steps with that blasted puppy my chest betrayed me again as it tightened at the sight of her.

Why didn't she leave? I told Marcus to take her away; she really was persistent about forgiveness.

"I told Marcus to take you to the airport" I snapped out

She looked up at me with a smirk "I compelled him that you were ok with me staying"

I threw my hands in the air aggravated and said "I forgive you, now there, you can leave now" I snarled

She stood up and said "I don't want your forgiveness Klaus"

I gripped my chest as her words ripped into me. Of course she didn't care she had hurt me, I had hurt her. That made us even in her eyes.

"Then what DO you want?" I hissed

"I want to talk to you; I want to explain what happen. I want to know why exactly you left."

I took my fingers and massaged my head; she still didn't understand why I left.

"I already explained it to you Caroline and call me dense but I gave you what you wanted" I asked feeling exhausted

She came closer to me taking her hand and placing it on my cheek "Hear me out Klaus, Please. All I am asking is you hear me out and after that you come to whatever conclusion you need to."

I looked into her eyes as I leaned my cheek into her palm. Yes, this was the most powerful woman in the world that would always be capable of bringing this man to his knees.


	17. Chapter 17

I pulled her suitcase thru the entryway as I gestured for her to come in. Part of me wanted to get this over with, just have her say her peace and let her walk away. The other part of me wanted to make her stay and promise me she would never leave. It was the first idea however that reminded me how angry I truly was and as I crossed my arms after shutting the door, I glared at her to begin her torture.

When she looked up at me though the sadness was still there and she was fidgeting with the puppy keeping her hands busy. She seemed nervous and out of place, or was it just that she was scared of me?

"I had this whole plan Klaus" was all she said

"Plan?" I questioned

She threw a hand up and gestured to the door as she explained "I was going to show up at your door with Belle" she lifted the puppy up and we both looked at her. "Then I was going to tell you that it's not over for me and she's my way of asking you if you will take a chance on us. I want to be with you and this would be the start of our family..whatever we make of it."

She looked down at Belle and then back up at me "You left because of something you heard?" she questioned

"You know what I heard Love" I said acting like it was old news

"No, I don't know Klaus because for the life of me I don't understand. I don't understand if you DID hear it all why you would have ran. Unless…."

She shook her head as she started to laugh "I am so stupid, I get it."

I raised an eyebrow in question and she stormed over to me pointing a finger at me. "I was just a game to you!" she snarled out "So, you finally get me where you want me then you're thru!"

Was she being serious? After all I have done for her, how could she think it was not real for me. I loved her more than I have ever loved anyone in my existence and that was what glued me to this floor.

My eyes widened as I looked at her, she was still ranting away at me but I could not hear her. The realization that I loved her washed over me and I couldn't think straight.

"KLAUS!" she yelled "Are you listening to me?"

I snapped out of it and gazed into her eyes as I reached out for her. I took hold of her face and said "I love you"

Her eyes widened in shock as I continued "I ran because I thought you could never love me and this was just all a game for you. My heart, as dead as it is could not handle even being in your presence anymore. So I did what I do best, I ran."

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, scanning each other's faces before she whispered "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

That was all the motivation I needed as I pulled her in close to me kissing her with all the love I felt for her. She wrapped her free hand around my neck pulling me in closer as we explored each other's mouths.

That's until I felt something licking my chin and I pulled away from her a bit to see Belle squirming her way up to join in the kisses. I chuckled and Caroline did too as she looked down at her and then up at me.

"See" she said looking back down at Belle "We are a family now"

My chest ached at her words as a little part of me thought she would leave me one day. I pushed those thoughts a side to realize she was here now. She was the one for me, my equal and my lifetime mate. For as long as she would have me, I would be hers.

"Now" she said placing Belle in my arms and turning to scan the room.

I maneuvered Belle in different positions trying to make her fit in my arms exactly like Caroline had her in hers. This was difficult, every time I thought I had it right her bottom would slip thru my arms.

"Sit down" Caroline said gesturing to the couch

That didn't take long for her to make herself at home I thought as I put Belle on my lap and held her to me as I watched Caroline scan the room.

"This is a game" she said as she walked over to a big canvas I had set out.

"Love, you know I don't like to play games."

She turned to me and scoffed before turning back to the canvas as she took a brush in her hands.

"You will like this game Klaus, it's called Hang Man."

I watched as she popped open the red paint and dipped her brush in it. I wondered if she knew she was about to play hang man on one of the most expensive canvas' in the world? It came to me from Italy and I cringed when I saw her take the first brush stroke.

She turned around and said "Three words, eight letters"

I looked at the canvas and smiled "O" I shouted out

"Two of those" she said painting the O's where they belonged

I stood up and set Belle on the couch as I made my way over to Caroline leaning over her and whispering "I"

I startled her and she spun around flinging the brush at me splattering paint all over my shirt.

I looked down and smirked as I pulled my shirt off quickly. "Well, now that is ruined." I said acting hurt

Caroline scanned my body before turning quickly and painting the "I" where it belonged.

I reached over her and took her brush from her fingers as I took her hand in mine. I gently touched the brush to her arm and wrote "Beauty"

She smiled at what I wrote and then took my wrist holding it out as she took the brush from my hand.

I watched as she slowly wrote an "I" on my forearm, followed by "love" and "you".

It took only a second to react as the brush was on the floor and Caroline was in my arms as we clawed at each other passionately spreading paint all over each other.

I lifted her up off the floor hitching her to my waist as we kept our lips on each other.

I swiftly took her to the bathroom and set her on the counter while I turned on the shower, kissing her as I worked. I quickly discarded her clothing and the rest of mine as I scooped her up and pulled her into the shower with me.

We stood there for a moment letting the water wash us clean as I leaned in and gently placed wet kisses all over her face. She placed her hands on my chest as she ran her fingers along the curves.

She looked up at me and in that moment I could see it in her eyes, she loved me.

"I Love you, so much" She whispered out

"I love you" I said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into me.

"I am going to show you just how much" I whispered in her ear and she bit her bottom lip in response.

"Not if I show you first" She replied pulling me into a feverish kiss.

Our bodies became one again and the world had never felt so right.


	18. Epilogue

_5 Years Later_…

I stood in front of the full length mirror as I fixed my bow tie. I was nervous about tonight since this was the first time the world would see my paintings. I looked down at Belle who was sitting at my feet and asked her "How do I look?"

That is when I felt hands come around me holding my shoulders from behind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in like I needed the air.

"You look incredibly handsome Mr. Mikaelson" The sweet Angelic voice said from behind me.

I opened my eyes taking her left hand up to my lips and kissing her wedding band. "Thank You Mrs. Mikaelson" I whispered

She moved around in front of me as she took my bow tie in her hands and fidgeted with it. I scanned her face as she did so taking in her Angelic features. I would never grow tired of her; she always took my breath away.

"There" she said moving to the side of me as she looked at all three of us in the mirror.

"You look ravishing Love" I whispered in her ear as she blushed

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked innocently as she backed away holding my hand in hers.

I gave her a small smirk as I followed her till she was between me and the wall. I dropped my hand from hers and pinned her there.

"Is it a crime to flirt with my wife Love? If so I will gladly take the penalty." I leaned in and purred the last words in her ear.

She placed her hands around my neck and pulled me into her grabbing my bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth before pulling away.

"We can't be late" she said breathlessly

"It's not late when it's your party Love" I said crashing my lips into hers.

"I would like to make a toast"

I looked down at Caroline who was beaming up at me with pride. "To Nik, a man whose heart can be seen in any one of these paintings."

"To Nik" everyone cheered raising their glasses up to me.

"I am so proud of you" Caroline said pulling my suite coat towards her so that she could brush her lips with mine.

"GET A ROOM!"

Caroline giggled against my lips before pulling away as we looked at the hackler.

"Kol say another word.." I snarled

"You will what? Make him buy one of your pony paintings?" Damon hackled

"They are called horses, not ponies" I answered glaring at him

"THANK YOU DAMON" Caroline said loudly and then turned to the rest of the group and said thank you to them as well.

"We also have an announcement; we will be having Christmas at our house this year. So we hope you can all fly out" Caroline said excitedly as she wrapped her arm around my elbow.

"I will be there" Bonnie piped up

"Is blondie cooking?" Damon asked

Stefan shoved Damon with his arm and answered "We will be there"

"It sounds perfect Care" Elena answered

The rest of the night was filled with handshakes and hugs and what was quite simply the best company a man could ask for.

"Love?" I questioned as I walked up behind Caroline who was standing in front of one of my paintings. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder as we looked at the painting.

The painting was one I painted the morning after our light house date. The sun was setting and the sky was pink and red as we sat on a blanket at the top of the hill overlooking the ocean. There behind us was the light house, the one we made love in and that held a special part in our hearts.

"Why are you crying Love?" I asked turning her to face me as I whipped her tears away.

"I was just hoping this one could go home with us, I am not ready to let it go." She said between sniffles

"This one" I said pointing to the man in the picture and bringing her hand to touch my chest "Is going with you"

She smiled at me before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "You are always right." She whispered

"Can I have that in writing?" I asked chuckling

When we arrived home we were greeted at the door by Belle who was very happy to see us. She followed us to the bed room and leaped on top of the bed as our eyes followed her movement. I stood behind Caroline with a smile on my face as she took in the sight in front of her.

There hanging over our bed was the light house painting. She spun around quickly and squealed "YOU" while pulling me into her.

"My Angel always gets what she wants" I whispered in her ear

She pushed me onto the bed straddling my waist and placing feverish kisses all over my face.

"I should buy you paintings more often Love" I said pulling her onto my chest

"BELLE!" I groaned as she jumped in between us licking our faces frantically. Caroline had her hands over her face to block the attack as she giggled hysterically.

She peeked out from between her fingers and giggled out "This is the perfect ending"

I leaned down taking her hands and placing them on my chest as I caressed her face with my fingertips. "No, this is the perfect beginning Love"


End file.
